A Walk With Daniel
by sam600sx
Summary: Daniel and Sam take a walk at O'Neill's cabin at the end of threads.


A walk with Daniel

It was the afternoon of the third day of SG-1's stay at Jack O'Neill's cabin. The weather so far had been absolutely perfect with warm sun filled days, and cool star filled nights. Currently Jack and Teal'c were sitting on the dock fishing enjoying each other company. Sam was sitting on the back deck soaking up the sun, and reading a book. Daniel had gone into the cabin some time ago supposedly to find something to read . Currently Daniel was standing in the family room staring out the window watching his friends having an internal argument with himself.

Over the last three and half days Daniel had been quietly observing Jack and Sam's interactions, and that was what was currently praying on Daniel's mind.

Jack and Sam seem to have gone back to a time before this last year. They were once again back to the flirting with the light banter, fleeting looks, light touches, and the snuggling on the couch while watching movies.

Daniel had heard Sam's comment on the first day here about how "_they should have done this years ago_". Jack's answer to this comment of "_lets not dwell_" was a big part of what was unsettling Daniel now.

Daniel had witnessed Jack's devastation after Sam had announced that she had started dating that cop.

Daniel and Teal'c both had watched Jack as he moved more and more towards the black abyss he had been in when Daniel had first met Jack. He was withdrawing not only from Sam, but the team their family as well. To watch Jack revert back to the man he had been when Daniel first met him. To the man who had lost everything that he cared about.

Daniel being Daniel of course had done what he always seem to do where Jack was concerned. He jumped on Jack laying the blame for Sam's decisions on Jack. They had a number of heated discussions over the last year. The last one had been shortly after Sam had accepted the cops proposal.

Jack had tried to explain to Daniel that whether or not Sam accepted the cops proposal was not his decision to make. Jack had told him that if Sam still felt about Jack what he did for her she would not have started dating let alone agree to marry the cop.

Daniel had tried to argue that she only did so because she didn't think he still felt the same way.

Jack had refused to believe that Sam could be selfish or cruel enough to use someone like that agreeing to marry that cop if she was still in love with him. Jack had said that it was Sam's decision to make whether she was in fact in love with the cop, and really wanted a life including marriage to the guy.

Daniel had been furious with Jack at the time. He had mulled it over for a long time afterwards, and came to realize Jack had been right that it was indeed Sam's choice.

Daniel also came to understand once again that he had not supported or been there for Jack the man he called his best friend. He always seem to have a knee jerk reaction when things went wrong to lay blame with or think the worst of Jack.

The fact was that Sam had in fact been that selfish and cruel to accept the cops proposal even though she was in love Jack.

Daniel had a hard time coming to terms with this new information concerning Sam.

Now all of a sudden after the death of her father Sam had broken her engagement to the cop, and set her sights back on Jack.

The problem Daniel was having was he no longer trusted Sam where Jack's heart was concerned.

She seem to continue not to acknowledge or take any responsibility for all the hurt and damage that had been done over the last year. The fact was that she had deeply hurt everyone around her that cared for her most of all Jack.

Daniel wanted more than anything for the two of them to finally be together, but also knew that if the past year was not dealt with it would come back to bite them in the six.

Another problem for Daniel was he knew that Sam had been through a lot the last couple of weeks. He just wished he could give her a little more time to come to terms with her fathers death.

Daniel drew in a deep breath trying to settle his nerves. It was time to ask Sam to take a walk with him. This needed to be done alone. He knew for a fact that if Jack were to find out what Daniel had planned Jack would snap his neck sending him back to the glowy club. Daniel slid the patio doors open and walked up beside Sam.

Hey Sam I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?

Sam looked up at Daniel while shading her eyes with her hand from the sun. Hey Daniel yeah that would be nice I think I could use a little exercise. I'm getting a little stiff from sitting here all afternoon.

Daniel called out to Jack and Teal'c getting their attention. Sam and I are going to take a little walk we'll be back in a while. Jack and Teal'c turned to look at the two. Okay Jack stated. As they started towards a path leading away from the cabin Jack yelled over his shoulder to Sam just make sure Daniel doesn't get lost or get into any trouble. Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack, and the two continued off to the path.

The two had been walking for the most part in silence for a while. Sam pretty much just enjoying the quiet and beauty of the area. Daniel on the other hand had continued to run through the things he wanted to discuss with Sam. Daniel having got caught up in his internal dialog had stopped walking and was staring at the ground. Sam had continued a few paces beyond Daniel, but stopped suddenly realizing that Daniel wasn't beside her any longer, and turned to find him standing there looking at the ground very preoccupied. When Daniel finally lifted his eyes to meet hers she saw so much turmoil and uncertainty.

Finally finding her voice she asked Daniel is everything okay?

No Sam, no it isn't.

Daniel what is it you know you can talk to me about anything right?

I hope so Sam. You know I love you like a sister right?

Yes of course Daniel I love you too.

Look I know you have been through a lot the last couple of weeks. I just wish I could have waited a little longer with this, but I don't think I can.

What can't you wait with?

What's going on with you and Jack?

To say that Sam was stunned was putting mildly. She lowered her eyes to the ground, and asked what are you talking about?

Oh come on Sam the last three days all the flirting, looks, touching, and cuddling on the couch? The last year you have hardly looked or talked to the man unless it was work related.

I don't know what your talking about Daniel.

No Sam don't lie to me. Frankly after everything that has happened over the last year, and as someone who cares for you, and as Jack's best friend I think I deserve an honest answer. Sam stiffened at the last statement, and looked back at the ground.

Then are you just playing with Jack's feelings because your on the rebound from the cop?

Sam took a step back like she had just been slapped, and stared at Daniel. Finally gathering herself together she shouted the answered to the question. No Daniel I'm not playing with Jack's feelings or on the rebound from Pete as you so kindly put it. I'm in love with Jack and have been for years. Are you happy now?

No, not really that just leaves me with another question.

Which would be what?

What was the last year about if your in love with Jack and claim to have been for years?

Look Daniel I know I have hurt two good men.

No, stop right there you have hurt one good man. A good man does not run an illegal background check on their girl friend of a couple of weeks, and he certainly doesn't stalk her to her job, and confront her while she is in the middle of a stake out.

He was just concerned for me Daniel.

Oh please Sam you don't believe that anymore than I do. For Gods sake he's a cop. He knows what a stake out looks like, and he still chose to barge in the middle of it jeopardizing not only your life but that of the rest of the team. I have to tell you Sam that had all of us reeling at the fact you were willing to jeopardize your career for him, and that it didn't even seem to bother you that he had put people you thought of as family at risk for a man you had only known for a couple of weeks. The only thing he was concerned about is what he wanted to know. A good man would have trusted, and respected you enough to accepted the fact that your work is classified. The Sam I knew for the first seven years would have kick his six from here to half way across the galaxy. No you Hurt one good man the same man who has been there for you everyday for the last eight years. Now tell me what the last year was about if you have been in love with Jack for years.

Sam stood shell shocked unable to believe Daniel had said all those things to her, and yet knowing he was right. Finally finding her voice. I was lonely tired of going home to an empty house of not having a life other than my work. I needed companionship someone to hold me to be able to do things with share my life with. Can't you understand that? I didn't think he cared for me that way anymore.

You have got to be kidding me. I don't think there is a man or woman in the mountain that doesn't know that he is and has been in love with you for years. As for the rest you think he hasn't been lonely wanting to share his life with someone needing companionship and comfort? The difference is he was waiting for that with you.

How was I suppose to know that? He never talked to me about it or tried to show any of that. He seemed to find companionship when he wanted.

What are you talking about Jack has been alone since we went to Abydos the first time.

No he hasn't. he has had several relationships since then.

What are you talking about Sam?

What about Kynthia?

My God I can't believe you said that!

Why not it's true.

First of all Jack was drugged, raped, and it almost cost him his life. I wouldn't exactly call that a relationship. Unless you consider what happened to me with Hathor as a relationship?

No of course not Daniel.

Sam there is no difference between what happened to Jack with Kynthia than what happened to me with Hathor.

Okay, your right Daniel, but you can't deny that he had a relationship with Lara.

I wouldn't exactly call what happened with Lara as being in a relationship. First of all he was stranded on Edora for over three months thinking he had lost everything, and everyone he cared about with a woman who had set her sights on him as soon as she laid eyes on him. Lara housed him, clothed him, and fed him while the rest of the villagers wouldn't even talk to him because they blamed him for their family and friends not being able to return home. Yes he got drunk and had sex with her once on his last night on the planet. If you want to blame him for something, blame him for giving up hope that we or I should say you would find a way to get him home.

I think it was a little more than that Daniel. He told her didn't want to leave, and asked her to come back with him.

Sam you should know Jack well enough by now to know that he will always try to do the honorable thing. Jack knew she wouldn't come back with him. Telling her that he didn't want to leave, and asking her to come with him was his way of allowing her to retain some dignity with him leaving her.

It still hurt Daniel. Hearing him ask her to come with him.

I'm sure it did Sam, but you have to know how guilty he felt about hurting you too. You also have to acknowledge that neither of you knew how you felt about the other.

Well you definitely can't deny that he was involved with Kerry.

No I won't, and I have to tell you I was happy for him when I heard they were dating.

You were what?

I can't believe you Sam! You were weeks away from marrying another man. What did you expect him to do? Spend the rest of his life alone pining away for you hoping that you would wake up some day and realize what you had thrown away like yesterdays trash! God Sam at least he had the decency to not throw it in your face on the off chance you still had any feelings for him.

Now lets put Jack's shoes on for a minute. How do you think Jack felt when he found out you were kissing Narim in the control room, or how about every time Martouf showed up he would insinuate himself with you using the memories and feelings Jolinar left in you. Yes Jack was smart enough to realize they were Jolinars feelings, but he also knew that after she had taken you as a host those feelings became a part of you. Then lets see there was you accepting a diner date with Joe Flaxon right in front of him. Lets not forget Orlin, didn't he live with you for over a week sharing his little essence with you. I don't think you can be more intimate with someone than that. I think you also risked your career, and life jumping through his little homemade stargate in your basement. Last but not least our nice cop. One minute Jack is running all over the galaxy frantically trying anything he can to find you while you were lost on the Prometheus. The next thing he knows your announcing you started date some cop like your talking about the weather. The hurt has gone both ways hasn't it? Let me ask you this, did you ever ask if he still cared, or tell him how you felt?

I tried to tell him a couple of times.

When did you try talking to him?

The first time was after he had the ancient download, and I went over to his house to talk to him, but we were interrupted. Then again when we were on the ship in route to Teonos.

So let me get this straight you got out of bed with the cop, and went over to Jack's to do what? Give him a pity I love you before he died, and then go back to playing house with your cop?

Sam stood with an absolute look of horror on her face while opening and closing her mouth. Daniel could tell that she had never even considered how it might have look from Jack's point of view. It was also one of Daniel's greatest points of concern. The fact that the only thing Sam seem to think about was what she wanted, needed, and felt. Did you try talking to him any other time?

Sam snapped her mouth closed, and a look guilt filled her face. I tried to talk to him again when I showed Jack the ring after Pete proposed before I gave him an answer.

So let me get this straight you shove another mans ring in Jack's face shredding what was left of his heart, and expect him to what, declare his undying love for you? Beside the fact he was still your CO, and you were in your lab with a security camera or the fact anyone could walk by and over hear you during that conversation. Did you ever manage to tell him how you felt about him? From what Jack said the only thing you talked about was how fair would it be to the cop to marry him when there is always a possibility of you not coming back from missions, and about what to do if you have a kid with the cop. He did not mention anything about you saying something about your feelings for him. He did say something about a vague question about "_What about you if things had been different_". To Jack the whole conversation was about how to deal with married life with the cop where your job is concerned, and absolutely nothing about Jack and yourself.

Daniel stood there waiting for her to answer his question. He could see her run the conversation through her head. Finally Sam raise her head, and acknowledged that she had never told Jack of her feelings, and confirming that was pretty much the conversation she'd had with Jack.

Don't you think the time to have been asking that question should have been before you even started dating that cop? Beside the fact you should of already had your answer to say no to the cop without having to subject Jack to that conversation.

How do you figure that Daniel?

The fact that after 2 weeks and you still couldn't say yes should have been your first clue. The second is the fact that you wanted Jack to tell you not to. Accepting a marriage proposal is not something you do because the option you really want is unavailable or off limits.

You know I don't think you couldn't have hurt Jack more if you tried when you did that to him. So, yeah Jack did what he has always done. He sacrifices himself in this case his own happiness for the person he loves.

I have to tell you Sam when you announced to him that you had started dating the cop like you were talking about the weather, you effectively told Jack that you didn't have feelings for him if you ever really did.

The first time you both finally had to confront your feelings for each other the first thing out of your mouth was asking him to leave it in that room, and yes he agreed to it only because that's what he thought you wanted. He knows how important your career is to you we all do trust me. He would never jeopardize that for his own happiness. Besides the fact it was pretty difficult for him to put much weight in your feelings for him if you wanted to lock it in that room without any more discussion about it.

Tell me exactly how was he suppose show or tell you his feelings , and still leave it locked in that damn room? Daniel stood there waiting to see if she had an answer. It was apparent to Daniel she had no answer.

You know even after agreeing to that room he still found ways to try an let you know that he still cared. What do you think all the blue jell-o, meals , chocolate, making sure you rested, and trying to get you to find something outside of work to enjoy were all about? He was hoping you would find some things to share with him outside of work. God how many times did he invite you to go fishing with him?

You know all the things you said you needed and were looking for in your life?

Yeah what about them?

You already had them or at least could have had them all along if you would have talked to him. Even with the regulations you could have had his companionship his comfort along with so many things you could have shared outside of work. That leaves me wondering why that cop. I mean the only thing you guys couldn't do with the regulation was have a physical… Daniel stopped abruptly his head snapping up to Sam's face.

That's it isn't it? You mean to tell me the only reason you broke Jack's heart, and threw his love away like yesterdays trash was because you couldn't have a physical relationship with him?

Sam was again staring at the ground only her face was also bright red. Daniel took a deep breath exhaling slowly trying to calm himself down. Deciding to take different track to take some of the focus off her and Jack.

You know it isn't only Jack who was affected by your relationship with that cop.

Sam wouldn't even look up at this point, but asked who else could my relationship possibly have affected?

Daniel could see the guilt, also he was pretty sure she knew where he was going with this. Tell me Sam when was the last time we did anything outside of work? If my memory serves me correct it has been months since you have done anything with either Teal'c or I, and as for a team night I can't even remember the last time we had one. Do you think that we don't seem to even be important enough to spend time with us anymore doesn't affect or hurt us? Then there is the fact that someone we all love is hurting them selves, and won't be honest with them self let alone us.

He took a deep breath knowing this next one would essentially be poking a stick in a still open wound for both of them. Let me see then there was Janet. That got a reaction out of Sam she had grown quiet, and was still staring at the ground. Daniel had seen the flinch and her eyes finally moved to meet his. He had half been expecting her to bolt.

What about Janet? How did my relationship affect Janet?

Well lets see first there's the point she knew you were in love with Jack, and yet dating another man. Then the fact that after that cop pulled his stunts she tried to talk to you about your only knowing this guy a couple of weeks, and he had already shown that he didn't trust or respect you let alone him not being trustworthy, and having some serious control issues. You don't think that didn't upset her? Then there was you wouldn't even continue the discussion storming out of her house basically telling her to mind her own business. I know for certain she was extremely upset, and hurt by it. It was my shoulder she cried on for hours afterward. By the way that's how Cassie found out what he had done. She over heard your and Janet's discussion or should I say fight.

Okay lets see who else? Ah yes the fact you compromised General Hammond's command, and the SGC itself.

How exactly did I compromise General Hammond and the SGC?

Oh come on Sam your anything but dumb, so quit being obtuse. How many people and or organizations have been trying to discredit General Hammond, SG-1, and the SGC? You gave them all the ammunition they needed by requesting even limited clearance for that cop after what he pulled. The only reason nobody ever got wind of it is because Hammond had the files sealed and locked away. I wouldn't be surprised if Jack shredded them after he took over for Hammond. General Hammond did it for you personally Sam you know he thinks of you as a daughter.

I also know there were a number of personnel that were quite disgruntled after they caught wind of it. Jack had a number of people in his office demanding to know why your two week old boy friend was given clearance when they weren't allow the same for their spouses. God he should have been sitting in a jail cell for what he did, and he probably would have been if it wouldn't of just sent more red flags to the wrong people.

Which leads us to Cassie. First she has known for years the way you and Jack felt about each other, and has always wanted you two together. Then out of the blue your dating some other guy. Then she finds out he doesn't even trust or respect you, and endangered the whole team. To top it off that you intended to continue the relationship. To say she was upset would probably be understatement. I mean all of us have spent the last how many years teaching her that it is essential in any kind of relationship to have trust and respect for each other.

Then there is the fact that she has tried to tell you she wasn't doing well with all the changes in her life what with the loss of Janet and school.

Cassie hasn't said anything on our phone calls, and she hasn't been home for months.

Yes, she's been home several times in the last couple of months.

What why didn't I know about this? Where has she been staying?

Sam after she started college everything seemed to get more difficult for her. She tried for several months on her visits home to talk with you, but she never seemed to be able to get some time alone with you. That cop always seem to be there when she was home.

She could have talked to me with Pete there.

Let me ask you something would or have you discussed Janet with that cop? When all he saw was a look of utter revulsion on her face, he knew he had been right about his assumption. No I didn't think so.

After that she tried a couple of times to set up outings for just the two of you. Surprise, surprise the cop showed up with you, so she finally gave up.

That's when she started coming home, and staying with Jack, and before you jumping all over him I know Cassie hasn't talked with Jack about any of this. She told Jack you were busy, and that she just wanted to spend some time with him, Teal'c and I. She told most of this to me on the side from the other two. She said it has helped some just to be able to spend time around her family.

I'm her family too Daniel!

Yeah you are Sam, but it was made pretty clear to her that she was an unwelcome intruder in his life with you.

Pete would not have said that to Cassie. He knew how much she means to me.

That reaction right there is exactly why she didn't say anything to you. She didn't need to get into a fight with you, or get in the middle of you and that cop on top of everything she was already dealing with.

Is there anything else you want to blame me for, and why didn't you try taking to me about any of this until now?

After what happened when Janet tried to talk to you I knew it would be waste of time. If you were going to listen to anybody it would have been Janet.

The reason I'm discussing it with you now is I have serious issues with trust where your concerned with Jack's heart. I can only imagine what kind of issues Jack has with trust where your concerned.

By the way this is not about laying blame Sam.

I have to tell you Daniel it sure feels like it's about blame. So you care to share what the point of all this is then?

Actually I have several reason for having this discussion with you.

Well please continue Daniel your on a roll even for you.

Daniel turned a scowl Jack would have proud of on her. Sam dropped her eyes from Daniel, and an apologetic look made it's way to her face. Daniel decided to let Sam's snippiness go thinking if they were out here much longer Jack would come looking for them.

One of the reasons for this discussion is to make you aware of things which you have either been oblivious to, or were refusing to acknowledge. Another reason is to ask you to be honest with yourself about your wants, needs, and feelings concerning what/who you want in and for your life both personally and professionally.

Then you need to decide that if Jack is who you want to share your life with you need to be completely honest with him about it. Probably as important as that is you need the same answers from Jack as well, and not just what he thinks you want to hear.

I have to tell you Sam so far your whole relationship or non relationship with Jack has always been about you, and under your control. Don't you think It's about time Jack has some input. I would think if you really are in love with him his wants, needs, and feelings would be just as important to you as your own.

Sam you have to realize Jack has some serious insecurity issues especially where your concerned.

What are you talking about Daniel? Jack is one of the most confident secure people I know.

Sam you have to know Jack has always thought he was either to old for you, not smart enough, and deep down that he 's not a good person worthy of your love. Whether because of all the things during his black ops years, or just things he feels responsible for.

The reason I am saying everything I have said to you this afternoon is because I believe… no that's not right I know if you don't deal all the hurt, false assumptions, and just accept the out Jack gave you a couple of days ago of " _lets not dwell_" it's going to come back and bite both of you in the six.

Daniel you know what Jack is like when it comes to talking about feelings and personal things.

Yeah I do, and I also know your just as bad if not worse than him Sam.

I guess I only have a couple more things to say. If you decide to start a relationship with Jack I am not going to sit passively back this time if you all of sudden decide it's too hard with the physical distance between you, or the demands of your respective careers, or you get scared, or decide your lonely when you can't be together as much as you want, and start looking for someone to fill the void. You can expect me to be either in your face, or on Jack's doorstep to tell him to cut you loose, and find someone else to find happiness with.

Jack has been hurt more than any person should ever be in a lifetime. You have to know that it will destroy him. Maybe not physically, but emotionally it will be the end of Jack.

Sam you have all day tomorrow as well as the drive back to Colorado to talk and work things out with him without interruption.

The last thing I would like to say is nothing would make me happier then to see you two get together. I think the only way you two can be completely and truly happy is together, and I know a lot of other people feel the same way.

Sam you and Jack can have what many people spend their lives looking for. Take the risk Sam it's worth it trust me. I had it with Sha're, and it is something I will cherish for the rest of my life, and would do again in a heart beat even knowing how it turned out.

I think Jacob felt the same way about your mother, and it's what he wanted for you more than anything.

Yeah your right Daniel he did feel that way about Mom, and it was what he was trying to tell me before he died.

Jack and Jacob may have had their squabbles, but bottom line they trusted and respected each other. Basically they had a typical father and son relationship.

Daniel stood there for a moment as tears streamed down Sam's face. He finally moved to Sam and took into an embrace to give her some comfort. Daniel knew he had been very blunt and rough with her, but felt it was the only way to make her really listen to what he was saying. Daniel finally released her knowing they really needed to get back before Jack showed up.

Sam looked up to him with the first open and honest look he had seen from her in a you Daniel for caring about both of us the way you do.

As Daniel looked at her he smiled at her knowing that she'd heard what he was trying to tell her then asked are you ready to head back?

Sam wiped the tears from her face smiled and grab his hand turning to head back the cabin.

The walk back to the cabin was made in silence, with Daniel watching Sam from the periphery of his vision. He could see her eyes were still red and puffy from cry along with dried up tear trails. As they neared the cabin the tension in Daniel increased. He knew Jack would not miss the telltale signs of Sam's crying either.

Sam having noticed Daniel's tension buildup squeezed his hand, and informed him their conversation would remain between them.

Daniel slowly relaxed, and marveled not for the first time at the way they all could read each other to one degree or another. It was something that had been missing with Sam for the last year. Daniel took comfort that the old Sam seemed to be making a return.

The cabin came into view with Jack looking up from his position on the deck in front of the grill. He greeted them watching as Daniel put an innocent smile on his face, and Sam asked if either of them wanted anything from inside as she moved past Jack without meeting his gaze. Shifting his gaze back to Daniel as Sam entered the cabin his face clearly asking what had happened while they were gone. Jack had not missed the signs that Sam had been crying. Daniel continued to maintain the innocent look not acknowledging the unasked question.

Just as Daniel was about to start squirming under Jack's gaze. Jack drop his gaze back to the grill, and said you had better not have upset her.

Sam having just returned to the screen door of the cabin, and over hearing this pushed the door open announcing her return. Teal'c followed Sam out of the cabin carrying a bowl full of salad effectively ending the staring match between Daniel and Jack.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, and talk of the changes to come.

The following morning found them all outside as Daniel and Teal'c were preparing to head back to Colorado. Daniel approached Sam a little tentatively. As Daniel hugged her he quietly whispered so only she could hear him. Sam please talk to him? If you want a real chance with him you need to do this. Daniel released his hold on her, and stepped back turning his gaze to Jack.

Jack gave him his I know your up to something look, and then gave him a one arm hug stepping back he gave him the look again. Daniel tried not to squirm at the look.

As this was going on Teal'c had embraced Sam in his bear like hug also whispering in her ear. Make the most of this opportunity which has presented itself to the both of you. You may never have such a chance again. Is this not what you have desired for many years now?

Sam stepped back smiling at him. I will Teal'c, and thank you for always being there for me. Drive safely, I will see you when we get back before you leave for Dakara.

Jack slapped Teal'c on the back gaining his attention away from Sam. Thanks for coming again T it means a lot to me that you would come here again even though I know you hate the mosquitoes.

I have enjoyed our time here together O'Neill. I will take strength from our time here together for the changes that are to come.

Teal'c climbed into the drivers seat, and pulled out of the drive. As Teal'c neared the end of the driveway he glanced over at his friend. I have no doubt Coronal Carter will take your words to heart Daniel Jackson.

Daniel's mouth dropped open as his head snapped to Teal'c. How did you know?

I know you Daniel Jackson. You would not be you if you did not finally say that which has troubled both of us for the past year. Daniel could only gape at his friend shaking his head he finally answered the only way that seemed appropriate. Indeed!

Sam had gone back in the cabin as Teal'c and Daniel pulled away. Standing at the patio doors overlooking the pond she knew both Teal'c and especially Daniel were right. It was time to have the talk which was long over due with the General, Jack she corrected herself. She knew she had made too many assumptions and decisions especially over the last year that had affected them both over the years. This time of change was the opportunity she had wanted for years.

Jack stood in the driveway for a while after his friend were out of sight. He had a pretty good idea what had occurred between Daniel and Sam. He may play the part of the less than intelligent fool, but that's exactly what it was. A part he played to give himself the advantage of being under estimated. It was just a bonus that he could irritate Daniel so much at the same time.

Realizing Sam was no longer there he decided it was time to make the most of this opportunity. Entering the cabin he looked around spotting her standing by the patio doors with her back to him. He was about to ask her what she wanted to do with the day when she turned to face him.

The insecurity and fear was clear to see even from across the room. Sam took a deep breath and announced we need to talk.

Jack sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly through a grimace and puffed cheeks. He could see her anxiety as she waited for him to say something. Looking her in the eye all he could think to say was yeah... yeah we do.


End file.
